Giant
Giants are large creatures made of select materials. They are all sapient, unlike Titans. They are usually smaller and weaker than Titans, however. Many Giants fight for the Arkheon Dicatorship. Types Giants come in multiple varieties such as: *Flame Giant *Frost Giant *Jade Giant *Mana Giant *Meteor Giant *Obsidian Giant *Ore Giant **Crystal Giant **Gold Giant *Sand Giant *Sea Giant *Stone Giant *Swamp Giant Flame Giant Flame Giants are malevolent creatures that lie and cheat their way to victory. These Giants are considered extremely hostile and are not to be trusted. Frost Giant Frost Giants serve select masters who can command them. The Giants are peaceful, but will not hesitate to fight for the sake of another. Jade Giant Jade Giants are a breed of giants who serve the Jade Elves of Rona. These giants were artificially created for war purposes only. They are around five metres tall. Mana Giant Mana giants are breed of giants who are a loosely connected mass of mana who have gained consciousness through electrical stimulation, such as a thunderstorm. Mana Giants are very spontaneous and will attack on sight, without regard for its own life. Meteor Giant A meteor giant is formed when meteorites from Thornum pass through the Great Barrier, striking Dawn. These meteorites form giants very similar to Stone Giants, although they are very hostile. Obsidian Giant Obsidian Giants are a breed of Giants known to inhabit volcanic areas such as Traismalia and Talo. These giants will often hide in pits of magma, waiting for prey. They are up to twelve metres tall. Ore Giant Ore Giants are beings made of little stone, but in fact a vast quantity of minerals such as iron, tin, pewter, gold and copper. The minerals depend on the area: For instance, the subspecies Crystal Giants are made of veins of Azurian Ore, only found on the Azurian Isles. Sand Giant Sand Giants are beings made of magical infused sand particles. It can bend and reshape itself at will and can spread itself across vast distances. A magical fingerprint is on each sand molecule of the creature, so each of those sand grains are linked to the one conciousness. Sea Giant Sea Giants are a breed of 10 to 17 metre tall Giants who wander the seafloor, often pulling ships down into the water and eating unfortunate sailors. Each has the strength to cause tsunamis and create massive currents. They can breathe under water. Stone Giant A Stone Giant can be between 7 and 10 metres high. It only attacks a creature that poses a threat to an entity related or liked by the giant. Swamp Giant Swamp Giants are a breed of 3 to 5 metre tall giants native to the swamps of Raxus. These beasts hide in shallow waters, waiting to feast upon animals or children who venture deep enough. They are camoflaughed with brown and green skin, along with twisted horns that look very similar to gnarled tree roots. Inhabited Areas Giants can be found across Dawn, however, Giants are getting increasingly common around the very south of Erayus as the Arkheon Dictatorship pours troops into the continent. Category:Creature Category:Article Category:Raxus Category:Arkland Isle Category:Giant